Unity
by Agfox
Summary: Born into an unforgiving land, Beryl will change it as he sees fit. Loosely follows cannon. Rated M for things that make it rated M. Everything is owned by Rooster Teeth except whatever I added. Rip Monty Oum. Semi op oc. Redoing this.
1. Pilot

Born into an unforgiving land, Beryl will change it as he sees fit. Rated M for things that make it rated M. Everything is owned by Rooster Teeth except whatever I added. Rip Monty Oum.

Words- part of the story

'Words'- thoughts

"Words"- talking

Some more words\- still part of the story

 **More words** \- not part of the story

Prologue

Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond over counting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.

Man born from dust was strong wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. Creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence, to the void.

However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time man's passion resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "dust".

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and with the shadow's absence came strength and most importantly, life.

But even the most brilliant lights flicker and die, and when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so called "free world", but take heed. There will be no victory in strength.

Or perhaps victory is in the simpler things long forgotten, things that require a more honest soul.

Start

Roman Torchwick, a renowned criminal, walked through the streets unimpeded with a group of thugs.

His posse entered the store, From Dust to Dawn.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

"Just take my lien"

"Don't worry, we're not taking your lien. Grab the dust."

Not even a minute later, Roman saw one of his grunts being launched through the window. Motioning his head as the universal "go" to one of his other mooks and finding him subsequently rocketed along with what looked like a small girl and rose petals.

After a brief pause of shock when the young girl unfolded her scythe, Roman spoke

"Well? Get her."

After the quick defeat of those mooks, Roman looked towards his other grunts to find them on the ground unconscious and another kid standing over them.

The kid had a light grey vest over a dark blue shirt with khakis that were the same shade of grey and arm guards of the same shade. He had a holster for a revolver on his leg but no other visible armaments. The most notable feature of his outfit though was his glasses, which were sunglasses, in the middle of the night.

Stepping over their bodies towards Roman, the kid without pause unholstered his revolver and fired the gun, hoping to catch Roman off guard. Roman, tempered by experience was not caught off guard. Roman turned and ran, dodging the bullet and accelerating in one smooth motion.

He had however forgotten the girl in front of the store during his dash and was taken by surprise when he was caught with the blade of the giant scythe and flung to the side, tumbling a bit from the momentum.

As he got up it seemed like his aura had taken most of the blow given his ruffled coat.

"Damn kids! Do you have any idea how much lien it takes to clean this coat?!"

With that he angrily aimed his cane at the ground before them and fired. The resulting shot blinding and distracting them.

As soon as the debris subsided two sets of eyes rapidly scanned the area, locating him almost simultaneously a few seconds later.

"Will you be okay if we go after him sir?"

A quick nod later and the two hurried off after the criminal who was already on top of the building.

"Persistent aren't you..."

When they finally caught up, he had already climbed the rope and was standing inside the Bullhead.

From the Bullhead, He Tossed a red dust crystal out near them and fired at it with his cane. Roman's smirk quickly disappeared at the appearance of a blonde huntress.

"We got a huntress!"

Beryl, the teen's name, fired his gun at Roman's replacement. Ruby had followed his example and shot at the mystery person as well. However, all seemed for naught as the feminine figure blocked the projectiles with her hand.

Replacing Roman, the shadowy figure lit explosions from under the three's feet which were gracefully dodged by the Blonde huntress as she telekinetically moved the two out of the radius of the fire.

In a smooth fashion not unlike dancing, the huntress made a spear-like projectile out of the rubble and launched it at the Bullhead.

The recipient blasted the projectile to more pieces with what looked like to three bolts of fire to Beryl's eyes.

However, the huntress simply reformed the smaller pieces of rubble into another projectile. The arrow of debris however, failed to severely damage the Bullhead as it tilted in the Knick of time, allowing the attack to simply glance off the armor.

Which was then used to make a pseudo storm that rained hail from above the Bullhead.

The glowing woman in the red dress from what Beryl saw turned the storm into ash with some nova of the fiery variety and the Bullhead subsequently escaped.

"Can I have your autograph!?"

Timeskip to Detainment

The sitting Beryl perked up as he heard two people approaching his cell. Ozpin walked in, followed by the blonde huntress who maintained an irritated expression.

"If was up to me, you'd have been sent home with a slap on the wrist. You endangered innocents, young man. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Remaining indifferent throughout the short rant, he spoke

"Okay."

Looking somehow insulted and accepting simultaneously at the answer she replied

"However it's not up to me, no matter how much I want it to be..."

The man who had waited behind her picked up on her verbal cue and stepped forward and sat down in the chair across from him with coffee mug in hand.

"Hello."

"...Hi"

"You're very skilled...?"

"Beryl. I went to Signal."

"Went, as in you graduated?"

"I quit, I couldn't afford to attend for reasons I'm not comfortable sharing."

"Well you seem to have more than what it takes.."

Holding out his hand with a scroll in it's clutches, he played the tape recording Beryl taking the grunts down with a single strike to the back of their neck.

"You were able to take down two people silently, and under the nose of an experienced criminal in a few seconds."

"...It was all luck."

"Be that as it may, I'd like to offer you a chance at Beacon."

"...what."

"I had said I'd like to offer you a chance at Beacon."

"You're serious?"

"Certainly. You've shown both skill and wisdom from what I've seen so far."

"There's gotta be a catch."

"There is no catch."

"Ok, I guess I accept?"

"Very well. You are free to leave at any time. Just remember to attend the initiation in order to enroll at Beacon"

Beryl quickly got up out his chair and left for the person who had confiscated his gun during his temporary incarceration.

However Ozpin had remained seated, replaying the clip from the camera inside the shop a few more times. This action roused Glynda's curiosity as she peered over his shoulder to watch.

"What's so special about the clip?"

"This is the fastest the camera could record."

"What do you mean?"

Upon taking a closer look, Beryl seemed to be moving faster than should be possible, even to then slowed down feed of the camera, revealed by the bodies crumpling towards the ground like they were suspended in molasses.

'How is he that fast?'

 **AN:**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Also this is my second story so be brutally honest.**

 **If anyone can guess his semblance they probably have the highest iq ever. There is 1 hint in the story so far. If someone guesses it in the comments I will mention them in the next authors note and explain it, but until then I will not state it implicitly and keep dropping hints.**

 **Pm me if you see errors, or something not right you want to bring light to.**

 **Comments are love or something.**


	2. Initiation

Words- part of the story

'Words'- thoughts

"Words"- talking

sdrow*- onomatopoeias

Some more words\- still part of the story

 **More words** \- not part of the story

Start

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me, This is the best day ever!"

"Pleash shtop."

"But I'm so proud of yooouu!"

"Really, sis, it was nothing. The guy there did most of the work by distracting him.."

"What do you mean? You were incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bees knees!"

"I don't want to be the bees knees, okay? I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you, aren't you excited?"

"Course I'm excited, but I just, got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special!"

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities, if you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Cecil. In other news, this Saturday's faunas civil right movement turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"

"Hello and welcome to Beacon"

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect the world."

"Wow..."

Curious, Yang looked out the window to find the awe inspiring sight of the prestigious Beacon Academy.

"Yang look, you can see signal from here!"

"I guess home isn't too far after all"

"Beacon is our home now, Ruby."

vomit noises*

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we're gonna meet."

"I just hope that they're better than vomit boy... OH Yang! Gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Grossgrossgross..."

"Get away from me!"

Elsewhere on the ship

Beryl was trying to maintain a calm demeanor as best he could, wanting only to leave as soon as possible. Such a facade was hard to keep, with all the other hopefuls chatting and his semblance working against him.

As soon as the doors of the Bullhead opened he practically teleported from the seat to the pavement, his hate for confined spaces reaching new levels.

After recovering Beryl decided to walk to the auditorium, which was placed directly ahead of the docks, how anyone could get lost, he'd never know.

As soon as he entered the auditorium he received a complimentary sleeping bag and promptly took a nap, feeling it would be a while and didn't want his semblance to act up again like it did on the bullhead.

A while later he awoke to the awkward screech of the microphone in front of Ozpin.

"I'll keep this brief you have traveled here today in search knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, But your time at the school will only prove that knowledge can only carry you so far It is up to you to take the first step."

After the lengthy speech and departure of Ozpin, the familiar blonde huntress stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed."

As Beryl had just woken up, he heard about half of what they were said and understood none of it.

Beryl promptly went to Ballroom and attempted to sleep there. Sadly his progress was impeded due to a couple ladies beginning a conversation with him.

"Hey! You're the guy who helped me stop the robbery!" The younger girl exclaimed.

"I guess I am."

"Hey pal, I'd watch the snark in your tone." The older one warned.

"Alright."

Fortunately the ravenette stopped the blondes irritation from escalating further with a glance and an elbow. Though only a brief second, Beryl had thought he saw her eyes flash a vivid red.

'Her Semblance.. anger based? Too soon to tell.'

"I'm Ruby rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long. Who're you?"

"Call me Beryl, and excuse me for my rudeness but I'm excessively tired and the initiation is tomorrow morning."

"What a dou- jerk! Come on Rubes, let's go talk that person you said you knew."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to come off that way Yang."

Unknown to them and him, familiar yellow eyes stalked him.

Timeskip to the Initiation 

"For years you have trained to become Warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to those rumors, each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Beryl heard a strange whimper somewhere

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Beryl heard another strange whimper of regret.

"That being said, the next person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!"

"See? I told you!"

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. Find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several Relics. Each pair must choose one in return to the top of the cliff. We will regard to item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Are there any questions?"

"Yea um sir-"

"Good, now take your positions."

"Uh, sir? I've got a, um, question. So this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh I see, so like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategies."

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYyyy..."

"Ozpin you're too sadistic."

"And you're getting launched, Beryl."

 **AN**

 **Another hint was given.**

 **Comments are love or something.**


	3. Teams

**First off, I want to address or rather correct myself from the last chapters. If you have a guess for his semblance, pm me, don't leave it in the comments. Also I want to thank everyone who favorited this story, all one of them, it encourages me to continue this story.**

'Words'- thoughts

"Words"- talking

Some more words\- still part of the story

 **More words** \- not part of the story

Start

"Birdy no!"

That was the last cry he heard before he hit the ground and skidded about twelve feet. As he stood up, he was immediately greeted with the sight of several Beowulves, an Ursa, and that one snake Grimm that he could never remember the name of

Drawing his revolver he fired a few shots into the the group, hoping to blind them. Unfortunately there was no such luck as they charged at him seemingly angrier than before.

Beryl kept firing as the beowulves made their eyes bigger targets by rushing him and getting closer. Upon reaching him, two of the three Beowulves were completely blinded and the Ursa was only angrier.

Beryl jumped over the last Beowulf's swipe and brutally pistol whipped the aggressor in one smooth motion which killed the unblinded Beowulf instantly. Unknown to him, this left him open to the Ursa's swing which he hadn't seen. Beryl was knocked onto the ground roughly and skidded along the ground. Recovering almost instantly, he lept away from a follow up strike and reloaded his revolver quick enough to shoot while still airborne and had hit an eye, further enraging the Ursa.

Immediately dodging the next series of enraged blows, he once again jumped backwards upon seeing a flicker the corner of his eye, barely dodging the snake's strike. The snake struck again and he had no choice but to dodge. Doing so had unknowingly directed him back into the Ursa's range. With an enraged swipe, the Ursa forced him down on his knees in a stalemate that he was slowly winning.

Suddenly slumping over, the Ursa fell with two, one handed dark green axes lodged deep in the back of its head.

"Oh. You're still alive? cool! The name's Jade."

A girl who stood about 5 feet 6 inches without any obvious faunas traits and like a bad pun, she wore shades of darkened green that almost blended in with the foilage.

"Do you already have a partner?"

"No-"

They were interrupted by the snake Grimm attempting to eat Beryl whole. Beryl though had been quick enough to get ahold of the top two fangs. She wiped the momentary shock from her face and took initiative, transforming her axes into a gun and shot the stationary Grimm through the eye, killing it.

"You alright?"

"No."

"Well that sucks. Just follow me, I know where we gotta go."

At her behest he got up from where he was pushed back by the Taijitu and started to follow her, as it looked like she had a clue to where the temple was.

His previous scuffle wasn't without issues though. He was slightly limping behind her.

Occasionally, he lost sight of her which was weird because he knew he was just following her from a few feet away.

'Illusion based semblance? Likely, too soon to tell for sure.'

After ten minutes of a nice peaceful walk, Beryl started to hear the familiar sounds of combat and it seemed like she did as well given that she quickened her pace to a run from a walk. They both entered a clearing at the same time as the stinger of a death stalker rushed down to greet the little girl from yesterday who had been pinned down by giant feathers. Jade immediately combined her axes into a gun that looked and sounded like a shotgun and began firing rounds in hopes of distracting the giant Grimm.

Jade turned to look at Beryl as she felt a strong gust of air only to see nothing. As she turned back, she saw two clean puncture wounds the size of her body going through the torso of the death stalker and an ice wall that stopped the stinger from meeting its target.

"What the shit- how'd the guy do that..."

Receiving no time to ponder, another giant Grimm by the name of a nevermore appeared and flung feathers like giant bullets once again.

Jade was forced to take cover behind a tree as the needle-like feathers landed dangerously close to her.

"Hey, Jade. I grabbed a relic from the ruins."

Holding out his hand he showed her a black rook.

"WHAT the-where did you go?!How did you sneak up on me?! And how'd you do that to the death stalker?!

"Well I immediately went towards the ruins and grabbed the relic, and as for the death stalker, it was probably someone else who killed it."

"Figures, alright. We got no reason to stay and fight, we already have a relic."

"You don't want to help them?"

"We can finish quicker"

"You can go along and finish, I want to help them."

"If you want be stupid don't let me stop you. I'm going to go complete the evaluation."

Beryl immediately ran over to the group at a fast pace, and fired at the nevermore with his hand gun. The nevermore ignored all of the projectiles and opened its mouth to eat Yang, who jumped up and instead of being swallowed, held its mouth open, unloading a whole clip of ammunition into the poor monster's mouth.

The nevermore, understandably dazed, crashed into the cliff face harshly.

Seeing that the white clothed hopeful, who was probably a Schnee judging from those glyphs, had frozen its tail to the ground and the slingshot-esque rope, Beryl helped pull it further back and let it go when Ruby gave the signaling head nod.

The slingshot rocketed Ruby towards the nevermore, catching it's neck on her scythe and the Scnee used her glyphs to accelerate Ruby up the cliff side and behead the nevermore in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Well, that was a thing."

Timeskip to the team ceremony

"Beryl Lgneio. Jade Causs. Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Charcoal (CRCL). Led by Jade Causs."

"So that's your name, partner." His newly appointed leader spoke.

 **AN:**

 **Kind of a short chapter compared to the previous two**

 **No guesses so far...**

 **More hints sprinkled in.**

 **Comments are love or something.**


	4. Assertion

'Words'- thoughts

"Words"- talking

Some more words\- still part of the story

 **More words** \- not part of the story

Start

When they got to their room, Cardin decided to break the ice.

"So, how strong are you two?"

"Why don't you fix your eyesight before you ask how strong someone is."

Startling everyone, Jade popped up from somewhere?

"Okay, don't do that. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Unanimously, Cardin and Jade reflexively responded with

"Shut up Thrush/Russel"

All the while Beryl had stayed silent and payed more attention to her now.

'It's highly likely that she has an illusion type semblance.'

"You didn't answer my question, leader."

"I don't know about Beryl, but I could be considered strong."

"How about you Beryl, how strong are you?"

"I'm nothing special."

At this admission, Cardin grimaced.

"Well that sucks. We got two good people and two weak ones."

During their conversation they had reached their dorm which was conveniently located near the roof.

When we got settled in and all of our stuff inside the room, Jade turned to the guys, namely Cardin and spoke.

"So, since I'm a girl, and you're all guys, I want to set ground rules."

"Alright?.."

"I want first turn for the bathrooms in the morning and afternoon."

"Understandable."

"I want one half of the room."

"How are we going to fit three beds on one side!?"

"That's your problem."

At his predicament, Beryl spoke.

"Cardin."

"What."

"We could stack the beds in the corner."

"No, that's a stup— wait no that's a good idea. Sorry, just used to talking to Russel."

When they finished lifting and placing the beds and decided which was theirs, Jade spoke once again.

"So, guys, what's your shtick?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you do? Er- like, how do you fight?"

"Well, I normally hit things with my mace really hard."

"How about you Thrush?"

Brandishing his two knives

"I stab things with my knives."

"...right, and you, Beryl."

"Well, I got a gun. That's about it." Que dubious look from recipient

"That's all you can do?"

"I think so."

"Well my semblance allows me to be ignored, well, something like that, and my axes turn into a shotgun. Anyways, we should get to sleep, classes start at nine. Only an idiot would be unprepared for the first day of school."

One night later

The internal clock inside of Beryl woke him up at five. Seeing his team mates asleep Beryl got dressed as quietly as he could and decided to go exploring Beacon to find and map where everything was. By the time he was done, he had found cafeteria, gym, and his classes. Hearing the clacking of familiar shoes, Beryl turned to face an approaching Ozpin.

"You're up quite early."

"Can't be too prepared."

Somehow Ozpin had changed the atmosphere in the hall from inquisitive to pleased at the bland answer.

"Indeed."

"Well, I should really head back-"

"Why did you decide to become a Hunter?"

"Uh. Well, the opportunity was right there, and I said to myself "Why not?"

"I see."

The tone quickly changed again to blank. Beryl, seeing nothing more to contribute, left Ozpin to join his team.

As soon as he entered the door he was greeted with a question from Jade

"Where were you?"

"I was out exploring Beacon."

"And you didn't wake us up to tell us where you were going?"

"I didn't want to be rude."

"Whatever, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now let's get going."

However, no amount of excitement or anxiety, could keep them awake during Professor Port's lecture on himself. It was only thanks to the bell that the four had managed to wake to get to next class.

Their next class was Oobleck (sorry, what was that? Doctor?), Doctor Oobleck. He has almost completely the opposite, blurring from position to position almost giving the impression of after images. He was like Ozpin on a sugar rush and had green hair.

Getting to their last class, with Professor Goodwitch was a life saver, as many of the other students were eager to release their frustrations through combat. Unfortunately Beryl was not one of them. On the same stroke of bad luck, Glynda had called him down to fight.

"Would Beryl Lgneio and Jaune Arc please come down?"

Even worse, he was fighting the weakest person here. In a last ditch effort, he pleaded to forfeit.

"Ma'am, am I eligible forfeit the match?"

"No."

"You may both get your weapons and return here in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later and both fighters stood in the ring, armed.

"You may begin."

Beryl immediately raised his gun and fired a couple shots, two of which his shield and the other had barely dented his aura.

Seeing no other option than to charge and attempt melee combat, Jaune did so. Unfortunately, Beryl avoided melee like the Devil was at his heels. This went on for a solid five minutes and Beryl saw no easy way out. Jaune still had 95% of his aura left, Beryl reasoned that was durable enough to withstand an attack. This time when Jaune charged, it had different results.

From Audience's perspective

Jaune had charged at the resigned look of Beryl and swiped his sword at his location but it had went through him, looking at his sword in confusion. The rest of them saw Beryl almost teleport and shoot Jaune in the back. Jaune went flying out of the ring with the telltale signs of his aura breaking immediately from the bullet. He slammed face first into the wall without too much injuries, thankfully.

Beryl holstered his gun and walked over to Jaune to help him up.

"Are you fine?"

"Yea, just feel like I've been ran over by at least ten cars though."

"I just got a lucky shot off on you..."

"I really need to get a gun."

To Beryl

Realizing that this would be going no where, Beryl was thinking of a way to fool everyone for the last three minutes.

Upon reaching an answer, Beryl looked resigned. Jaune had taken that as an invitation to charge him.

Using his natural speed, he circled Jaune and about ten feet away, he fired his gun.

Now becoming serious, he caught the bullet and lightly tapped Jaune at the point where the bullet would have impacted and ran back to where he was standing really fast to make it look like he hadn't moved.

Wincing at the sound of shattering aura and hitting the wall, he went to go help Jaune up.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now depleted. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official can call the match."

"Mr. Arc I know it has only been a day, but please try to refer to your scroll when gauging your aura. It will help you decide when it is more appropriate to attack or move to a more ...defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

As soon as they walked back to the seats they were both bombarded by questions.

"How'd you do that?"

"Are you alright, Jaune?"

"Was that Dust?"

"I thought you said you were weak!"

Adjusting his sunglasses in an anxious manner, he responded.

"It was just a lucky shot, had Jaune been able to use his shield, I'm sure nothing would have happened."

The looks he received were very doubtful, to say the least.

Suddenly Ruby latched on to his shirt and pleaded to see his gun. He acquiesced quickly, not wanting her to rip his shirt.

After a thorough inspection, she found it was just a regular gun with no dust features. Although she kept that to herself.

Just as she returned the weapon, the bell ended indicating the end of the day.

As suddenly as Ruby, Cardin hefted his arm over Beryl's shoulder.

"Great job, I thought you were the weak link, but apparently it's still Russel."

"Hey!"

"It was only a lucky shot.. I'm kind of exhausted though."

The conversations and questions really died at that point.

Hopping into his designated bunk, the middle one, he fell asleep uneasily.

 **AN:**

 **Big hint given in this chapter, probably the biggest that will ever be given.**

 **Now if someone would actually make a guess, they might come close...**

 **Comments are love or something.**


	5. Dominance

**I want give my love to the entire audience, this story has doubled the amount of favorites it has, in one day! We went from 1, to 2!!!!**

Words'- thoughts

"Words"- talking

Some more words\- still part of the story

 **More words** \- not part of the story

Start

After Jaune's loss at the hands of a 'lucky shot'. Others challenged him and lost similarly to 'lucky bullets'. The closest ones to avoiding the bullets were Ruby, Blake, and Ren. The rest couldn't avoid the 'bullet' or tried to block, which didn't turn out to well for them. Fortunately for them he started to only fire these shots on the third round. Of course he had to make it seem like he sometimes missed with his bullets. Whenever he seemed like he had a 'lucky bullet' primed and missed, he dug his finger in the floor and flinged outwards.

It had been a few weeks after Cardin had bullied Jaune. The threat of getting expelled from Beacon had gotten through to him. Russel, by extension, had some repercussions but none were major.

That wasn't why Jade was mad at him though. Jade had grown angry at Cardin for his blatant racism and lack of respect to peers. On the other hand, Cardin grew disillusioned with Jade for her inconsideration. Russel became infuriated at Cardin's declaration. Beryl really had no problem with them and decided to let them work it out themselves.

This was why Russel was up at 5:30, at the gym with Beryl.

"Why can't they just understand man? I don't like to be the butt of the joke. Hell, I've known Cardin for the longest time, and doesn't respect me at all!"

He set the cable biceps bar to it's maximum weight of 400 lbs. and started the last rep without seemingly any strain at all

"You have different strengths."

"Well, I guess. but seriously, why doesn't anyone respect me? I'm just 'Cardin's lackey'."

Doing the same for the leg extensions, easily.

"Try to care less about what other people think."

"Man, that's so stereotypical. I'll give it a go though, you haven't been wrong before."

At the bench press, Beryl decided he would spare the bar and only go with a relatively light 200 lbs.

"What's the situation now."

"Well Cardin got real mad at her for calling his family the bad guys. He turned it back on her, calling her inconsiderate and rude. Which is kinda Ironic cause he bullied students."

Beryl put 200 on the deadlift and did fifteen reps.

"Kinda."

"Now, I'm pretty sure that they agreed to at least be neutral. So long as Cardin curbs his racism and Jade attempts to be considerate."

He picked up two 60 pound barbells and lunged across the floor.

"Unlikely."

"I know right? Well that's what I think is happening."

"We're done."

Beryl cleaned off the things he used, like a normal human being.

"Okay man. So, what's your problem with them?"

"None."

"None as in you don't to talk about it or you don't have a problem?"

"The latter."

Russel and Beryl walked back to the room and got ready for the day in the same manner.

Classes started normally and Jade and Cardin didn't argue during that time.

All was well, until Goodwitch's class.

"You're on a winning streak Mr. Lgneio, why don't you and Ms. Nikos fight."

"Ms Goodwitch, am I eligible to for-"

"You ask me that question everyday. The answer is no. You have ten minutes to grab your weapons."

Like Beryl, Pyrrha had also been on a winning streak, although not to the overwhelming point that Beryl had been. Beryl also didn't know her semblance, the rest of his peers had shown off their semblances, giving him an idea of what to expect. He didn't have that advantage with her.

Ten minutes had passed and both students were armed and in the ring.

"You may begin."

Immediately firing three shots, Pyrrha aimed to deflect them. The 'lucky shot' was going to graze her shield. He tapped her shield and flicked the ground. Upon reaching his previous position, Pyrrha was launched back and the ground behind her exploded.

Pyrrha with wide eyes braced herself against the wall with her shield which only dented a little bit from the tap. That alone had Beryl's respect, a shield that could withstand that amount of force was something he didn't see very often.

Recovering, Pyrrha saw that she had 90% aura remaining, an unprecedented event as she was renowned as the 'invincible girl.'

Almost desperate to keep him from firing more shots, she rushed him quickly and efficiently stopped his early lead.

Every time Beryl had gotten a chance to escape from her onslaught, he was forced to block an incoming shield, lance or bullets. He found it harder to dodge than normal, his light metal armor weighing a little more than usual

Deciding to put away his gun in accordance to her strategy. Beryl slowly drew a concealed emerald colored pocket knife. This action caused Pyrrha to become wary and the audience to be curious.

Pyrrha charged again because the lack of his gun and Beryl raised his knife and swung downwards when she was a few feet away.

Pyrrha was blown backwards and the knife made a thin cut from the floor to the wall behind Pyrrha.

As for personal damage, Pyrrha's aura shattered, the shield itself taking the brunt, had a scrape and dent in the shape of a line.

"And that's the match. Well done Beryl, you should have no problem qualifying for the festival. Pyrrha, you should not rush your opponent if they change their strategy. Beryl's trump card was a good example of why."

"We have time for one more match. Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna, you've been rather docile for the last few class periods. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it"

A guy who looked good in grey and might've had a bad boy look to him raised his hand.

"Mercury is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I want to fight him."

"Me?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Lgneio has just finished a match. I recommend you choose another partner."

"It's fine. I don't care."

Soon enough both fighters stood across from each other. Mercury with his fists in a stance reminiscent of a boxer and Beryl with knife in hand.

"You may begin."

Mercury immediately rushed Beryl but was cautious not to stand in front of it directly.

Mercury had gotten him a few blows before Beryl, who was annoyed, thrusted his knife in the general direction his opponent.

Mercury flew back, like the average student and hit the wall harshly. Suddenly Mercury appeared to his side in a kick that was really fast for anyone that he had ever seen.

Dodging it easily, he was looked at weirdly by Glynda.

"Mr. Lgneio, the match is over."

Deciding to trust Glynda and his aura the illusion did nothing to him and disappeared.

'Someone else has an illusion semblance. Jade said she can make people ignore her, that was nothing like what she described.'

Upon entering the seats, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Jade approached him from somewhere.

"Well done as usual Beryl, I didn't know you had a knife."

Trying to come up with a good excuse, Beryl acquiesced

"Not many people are durable enough for the knife."

"Mhm..."

Apparently deciding to save this conversation for later, The team got to the room together and Beryl went to sleep, unknowing of the consequences that he had earned.

 **AN:**

 **I'd say that was a good chapter.**

 **The usual hints in there.**

 **The closest guess so far has been nobody, with the guess of nothing.**

 **Nobody is wrong, he has a semblance.**

 **Also, I really like Neo and I want opinions of what to do, if there is such a function, please give feedback.**

 **On another side note, Neo exclusively can hide things with her illusions. Emerald can make things appear, don't quote me on that and comment if I'm wrong or something.**

 **Comments are love or something.**


	6. Endurance

Since no one has commented about anything, I'll assume that no one cares whether I include Neo or not. Also I've made a few changes to previous chapters to better fit what I want to convey.

Words'- thoughts

"Words"- talking

Some more words- still part of the story

More words- not part of the story

Start

Beryl was not good at dancing, nor was he good at dressing up. He was also not adequate at being the center of attention.

Beryl had decided that he should be productive and keep in shape by doing a thirty minute upper body session at the gym and run through the campus for an hour.

During his run he had felt someone sneak across behind him, but he just kept running. Beryl had however kept his pocket knife at the ready for the rest of his run.

Finishing at their room, Beryl took a shower and changed. The rest of the team had conveniently had gotten back after he was done changing.

"Beryl, where were you?"

Ironically it had been Jade who asked the question.

"The Gym."

"We have a Gym?!"

"Yes."

With that Beryl hopped into bed and fell asleep.

The next day

Beryl woke up feeling refreshed, and ready to start this day.

Then he remembered that field trips were today, and that had slightly soured his mood.

Then RWBY had picked a job "too dangerous for one first year team". This was rectified by making it two first year teams. Namely Team CRCL. His mood soured further.

Then he realized that Blake was a faunas and Team RWBY hated Cardin. This realization came to him from the constant bickering of his team mates and RWBY. His mood was souring fast.

Then it was revealed that Dr. Oobleck was the huntsman for the mission. He was actually okay with this, the man was a qualified hunter and doctor.

He hadn't payed much attention on the Bullhead, opting to sleep instead.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, we're here."

And now he was not asleep because of Yang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you still may be students as of this moment your first mission as professionals has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

A collective nod was his answer.

A thump was heard from Ruby's bag.

"Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"But you hadn't told us to listen to you then so I didn't listen."

Actually contemplating that response, Oobleck replied.

"She's not wrong."

"Very well Ruby, leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But-"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it with-"

bark*

"we're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?"

"I-uh"

"GENIUS."

"canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"I'm a genius."

This garnered six face palms from the group.

"So what are your orders doctor."

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase, i like it. As you've been informed, The Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm."

"Uhh, what?"

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment."

"What?!"

"At that they readied themselves."

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this specific area, most likely of which would be attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All Qualities that are likely held by our group harboring ill intent."

"So. What now?"

"We track. If the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?"

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from their pack for months- and there's the whole pack."

"What!"

"And now they've seen us."

"What!?"

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US."

"I take it tracking is out of the question?"

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan then?"

"Show me what you're capable of."

"Cover your ears Zwei."

The following Grimm killings were at most, exhausting, if not boring to the students. The students went around as directed by Oobleck, while he himself examined the surroundings.

Oobleck had also asked Weiss, Blake, and Yang as to why they became a huntress. He never asked his team, which Beryl found strange, although he chalked it up to saving it for tomorrow.

Beryl also found it strange that Ruby was teasing Zwei with a roasted chicken.

'Where did she get the chicken...'

"Oh! Sorry.. are we ready to keep going?"

Oobleck seemingly had an internal debate.

"No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. You seven set up camp in that building and make sure there are no more... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter, come Ruby."

Our group of seven had quickly set up camp on the building. We also had a fire going.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything."

This had our team curious. Our leader especially so.

"Find what? It's been hinted by you guys all day of a mystery evil organization residing here. Who?"

"The White Fang."

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we just can't always have luck on our side."

"That's not what I meant."

"Earlier, about upholding the legacy."

Beryl had zoned out for the rest of the discussion and fell asleep rather quickly.

Later in the night

He awoke to the corgi barking, unhappily.

He and the group quickly followed it to a giant hole in the street, where Ruby's scythe was..

He ignored most of the conversation but was brought out of examining the whole when Oobleck shouted underground crime network loudly.

They jumped down and encountered White Fang soldiers, dispatching them with ease.

All the sudden the train started.

"We gotta stop that train!"

But beryl was already ahead of them, shoving the caboose off the rails alone.

The rest of the group quickly recovered from the momentary shock of inhuman strength. They all boarded the train as it picked up speed.

"We must get to the front and stop this train!"

"Uh Professor?"

"Doctor.."

"What's that?"

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb."

All of them flinched at the diagnosis.

"We got baddies!"

"Well I didn't expect them to go-"

The bomb activated.

"-easy on us.. Time to go! Blake, detach the caboose, it will kill us all!"

"On it!"

Blake jumped down only to find it decoupled.

"It decoupled itself! He really doesn't want us on this train!"

"That's not good."

"Neither is this."

"Another bomb?"

Suddenly a realization came to Oobleck.

"No no no... They all have bombs!"

"Get the humans!"

Throwing his jacket aside, Beryl revealed his muscular physique and his white T shirt, and launched forward, defeating many White Fang grunts in his path.

Oobleck looked back and had another realization.

"He's leading Grimm to the city! It's the cars! They detach and explode creating openings for the Grimm!"

"We have to hurry!" You seven, go below and stop those bombs."

"What about us?"

"Where going to stop this train!"

"I know, I said that earlier."

Team CRCL and WBY dropped down into the car.

"Here, this should help you."

Weiss handed Blake a dust cartridge.

As they ran forward, their path was blocked by a girl who's color theme was Neapolitan, oddly enough, Beryl approved the theme.

"You keep going ahead, this one's mine."

The remaining six ran ahead and the Ice cream girl dodged a shot from Yang, she also dodged swipe from Beryl, behind her.

"Well alright Beryl, if you want to ignore me you could've said so."

"Dangerous."

Something akin to respect formed in the woman's eyes at the assessment.

"Well I want first fight."

"Go ahead."

After Yang gets her ass kicked

Neo turned to face her next opponent to find him mid swing and flipped out of the way.

Neo flipped over his strikes consistently, and retaliating with a jab of her umbrella which was batted aside.

But Beryl was relentless, keeping her dodging, or at least not attacking.

Knowing Yang was behind him, he couldn't afford to take any risks.

He settled in a basic stance for a pugilist. His arms at his side in front of him, and hands were in fists. Neo noted that there was a change in the air, although she couldn't identify what it was.

Suddenly Beryl vanished, and Neo felt a rush of air behind her, and left an illusion behind.

Realizing it had been an illusion only after it broke to his fist.

She recovered quickly and decided to kill him because she was taking longer than she was confident Roman could hold out against the students.

Beryl coughed up blood as he was Impaled through the lower chest.

After she Impaled Beryl, she felt a hand firmly grasp hers, which was weird. Neo turned to look, only to the sight of ominous glowing green eyes and a vicious right hook.

She tried to jump away, but was anchored by his left hand. Her short stature gave him more leverage and the brutal strike landed on her face and knocked her out.

He let her go and pulled out the sword from his abdomin, grunting as he did so.

He then picked up Yang in a fireman carry and advanced to the next car where Weiss and Jade were.

Upon entering their view she recoiled.

"For Oum sakes, Beryl you're bleeding!"

"Dust. Fire."

She promptly put the crystal in his bloodied hand. He then did something she winced at.

He channeled aura through the dust and cauterized his own wound.

Yang regained consciousness.

"Thanks Beryl."

"Let's go."

The two teams regrouped and Weiss formed an ice shell seconds before impact.

Beryl awoke to a siren and worried looks. The Grimm had broken through, and he hadn't been strong enough to stop it. He knew this was no time to hide.

"Everyone. Up."

Suddenly he started to blur and Grimm started to die rapidly, with multiple punctures, each the size of a car.

RWBY had eyes on him and thought.

'Is this his semblance?'

 **AN:**

 **Sorry this took a while to make, I was doing a lot, such as nothing.**

 **I'm positively happy to announce that no one has guessed his semblance yet.**

 **Comments are love or something.**


End file.
